


Living In Fear of It

by TicciTock188



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Body Horror, Character Growth, Crying, Death, Depression, Escape, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Gardens & Gardening, Gross, Healing, Learning Disabilities, Loneliness, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Rape, References to Addiction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciTock188/pseuds/TicciTock188
Summary: Craig suffers the mistreatment of his father and others at his school. He has his close friends and his crush... tweek. One day he is sent to a mental hospital for lashing out on his father.In this hospital he meets some new friends. Will they be able to hold out together? Or will they fall apart in shambles?Most importantly is will they be able to function in the normal world after their treatment?Craig just hopes Tweek will recognize him.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Bruised

It all started with a divorce. Life was an absolute mess. Both him and Tricia went back and forth in a loop between their parents... but... neither of them liked Craig... Tricia was the golden child, whilst Craig withered away in his room only having his guinea pig as his soul company and family.

Lucky for him his friends, Clyde, token, and jimmy were there for him... he also had his deepest crush, tweek, at his side constantly. This is how he kept himself together.

It was a Tuesday evening right after school when his father began to harass him once again. In drunken aggression Thomas screamed at Craig mercilessly, "why can't you do something so simple, Craig? You are as useless as your whore of a mother!"

It was always the same. He would scream for hours. Yes it hurt... but Craig had already built a wall designed to ignore it. He just sat at the kitchen table looking at his phone not paying attention. This action Craig had attempted to use clearly pissed Thomas off very much. Usually Craig would find it amusing but this time Thomas smacked his phone to the floor shattering it instantly. He hadn't gotten a phone protector yet... and now he was just as pissed off as his father... if he could call him that.

"What the fuck, dude!" Craig hisses out in frustration. Thomas only responds with a scoff, "you should listen to your parent from now on! How many times do I need to tell you!"

Craig could only stare at him with furrowed eyebrows as the screaming continued. He hisses and speaks harshly, "well I'm sorry I'm not as amazing as Tricia, dad!"

Thomas smacks him dead in the face, "go to your fucking room kid... before you regret it..."

"Fine..."

And that is exactly what he did. With his head down and hair in his face, he slowly stumbled up the stairs and to his room. It tore him deep inside. He just wanted to go back to school. Even though he hated it... he felt safer there... 

He looks at his face in a mirror viewing the slowly forming bruise coming from the redness of his skin. He hisses in pain before flopping into his bed tiredly. He hoped the next day would be better.

The next day he awoke to his sister shaking him awake... his phone was broken after all, "get up we have to go!" 

Craig only lets out a huff before slowly getting up and kicking off the covers of his bed. He gets dressed, brushes his teeth, and gets packed. Then the two leave making their short hike to their separate schools. Tricia was only in middle school after all.

Craig arrived to what he liked most in his group. Jimmy was making his jokes, Clyde was laughing his ass off, token was just disappointment, and tweek... just being there made him happy. He walks to his group of friends and sits down at a desk.

"Holy shit dude!" Token says suddenly. Craig looks at him confused, "huh?" Tweek stares at Craig looking shaken, "dude! Your face is bruised bad, GAH!" Craig whimpers, "can someone hand me their phone so I can see?"  
"What happened to your phone?" Clyde questions  
"Uh... I dropped it... and broke it"  
"Bruh..." token sighs and hands his phone over.

Craig opens the phone to the camera and views his face and sure enough a large purple and black bruise had formed across his face, "shit..." he sighs and hands the phone back to token, "did you get into a fight?" Clyde frowns worrying as usual.

"I'm fine Clyde I just hit my face on accident..."  
"Are you sure? This seems like more than an accident..." token asks suspiciously.

"Yes I'm fine" Craig says frustrated now.  
"Okay okay... we're just concerned..." token sighs with tweek and Clyde nodding in agreement.

The rest of the day was peaceful... accept the few bullies but they never bothered Craig all that much. When he got home the first thing he noticed was the bottles of beer littering their living room floor. The second thing was the reeking smell of it...

Craig frowns in disgust and tries to quietly go upstairs but he is quickly cut off from this process once he hear the searing voice of his "father"

"CRAIG! You move one more fucking foot and I'll fucking kill you..." he grunts out  
"Okay..."  
"What the fuck took you so long! And why isn't the place fucking cleaned up!"  
"You messed it up..."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHIT"

Craig only huffs in annoyance before he is suddenly harshly grabbed by his arm, "what the hell!? Let me go!"  
"No I'm tired of your shit! It's time you learned discipline!"

The pain begins to cover his body. He felt like his skin was being whipped and scraped as his father beat him harshly. The hits continued to fall onto his skin tearing it apart. His father was stronger than he looked... especially in a drunken rage, "s-stop!" He chokes out through a sob.

Thomas screams, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
Craig feels his large hands wrap around his pale and frail neck roughly. Craig gasps out his last full breath before his airways were forcefully shut by Thomas's hands. He raises his hands trying to pull them away. They were set on killing him. His vision begins to spot with different sizes of black dots. He needed to sleep... his arms slowly give up until...

"DAD!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tricia...

His father's hands let up and he lets in a deep breath of air. He pushes his father away from him, "get the fuck away from me!" He kicks him

"Go to your room Craig... you too Tricia..."

Tricia frowns and helps Craig limp up their stairs. Once they are out of Thomas's sight Tricia hugs Craig tightly, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry... it's not you..."  
"I should help you... we need to call the cops..."  
"No... he'll win..."  
"Craig..."  
"Shhhh... it's okay. We'll be okay..."

"If you say so..."

With that the two separate to their rooms for a distressing night of sleep.


	2. First day

The next morning began with searing fire throughout Craig’s entire body. He felt like his body was being torn apart piece by piece. He found himself forcing his body up and out of what is the shambles of his bed. He heads to the bathroom to get ready for school and to examine his injuries. 

His entire right side of his rib cage and hip were bruised to a deep hue of purple. His face was no better on the bruises. He also had a few cuts on his hands from his attempts to fight against his father's brute force. He sighed in defeat and goes to cover any and all signs of injuries using his sisters makeup. She didn’t care… she knew what he was going through and allowed him to use it. He covers any spot he can find then brushes his teeth and gets fully dressed. 

He heads downstairs and as usual skips breakfast. It was a waste for him to eat so much… according to his father. He grabs his stuff and goes to leave when Thomas suddenly stops him, “this is your last day in this house… after school I’m driving you to the sanitarium…”  
“What the hell?! Why the fuck!?” Craig questions in confusion and frustration.  
“Because you wouldn’t listen and attacked me last night. I’m sick of your shit and they’ll take care of you”

With frustration Craig left in a huff. He had no say in the matter. If he tried to fight or struggle his punishment would only become worse. He could only say goodbye to his friends and guinea pig before he was sent off and treated for being “mentally ill”

He walks to school as usual seeing his friends sitting at desks just chatting up whatever was on their minds. They smile upon seeing Craig and continue to chat. Before class began Craig found himself struggling to tell them about his departure. How would craig explain without his fathers abuse shining through the cracks.

He never told them… so he would have to wait till the end of the day. 

Whilst walking out of his last class he met up with the group to explain. He sighs and looks at them chat. They look back at him confused. He begins, “listen… I’m gonna be gone for a while”  
“What why?” Token questions.  
“I-I’m being put into a hospital for a while”  
“G-GAH! w-why!?” Tweek almost screams  
Craig flinches and sighs out, “I-I have to because my family thinks I’m ill. It’s fine. It should only be a few months”  
“What! Man that’s forever” Clyde whines and jimmy nods in agreement.  
“It’ll go by quick… you’ll see…”

He walks home alone after all his friends separate. He enters his house to the usual screaming of his father. He quickly runs upstairs to pack and say goodbye to stripe. He holds the small furry creature close to his chest and cradles him. Craig almost begins to cry letting a few tears drop. He would miss stripe… his friends… tweek…

His father busts into the room overly angry, “come on we're leaving!” He yells. Craig puts stripe back into his cage and grabs his suitcase. He whimpers in distress and follows his father to the living room where he sees Tricia. Tricia is crying and he tries to comfort her with promises, “I’ll come back soon Trish… just watch over stripe for me..”  
“I promise…” she whispers out. With that Craig leaves his house with the possibility he may never come back.

He wondered if it was ever his home. Sure he slept there, but he never felt safe. All he had was stripe and Tricia. He usually only ate at school as well… maybe the hospital would be better. Maybe he would be able to cope now. He could only hope.

Upon arriving he sees the tall gothic building. Not a single person was in nor were they leaving. This is when the anxiety began to build within his chest. He exits his father's junky car slowly approaching the entrance doors with him. They enter where there is a front desk and his father begins to sign him in. The next thing he notices is the yelling… he may be the only sane one here. He wondered if he was. He hoped they were only screaming due to their illness and not treatment. His father popped him out of his thoughts once they were signed in.

The doctors waves his father off before taking Craig’s luggage and leading him to his room. The room was a blinding white all over along with the furniture and cloth. They instruct him to stay here whilst they rummage through his luggage.

He wondered if they’d let him keep any of it. Is this all he would do all day? Wait..? It tore him up inside. Craig liked peace and boredom… but he still liked company and having things to do like looking into the galaxy way up into the sky.

He swore hours passed before the doctors and nurses came back with nothing but clothing, “where’s my stuff..?” He questions. The nurse only smiles and responds, “we put it away in worry of your safety… you’ll get it back once you are released”

What was he? A caged dog? He grumbles, “yeah okay…” he gets dressed in uniform but refuses to let them take his hat. They accept that fact and leave him to nothing but the sounds of moans and grunts around him. He goes to the large metal door and pulls on it. He’s locked in… He whimpers softly. We’re they not allowed out on a regular basis? What would he do? He was just left with his thoughts rotting within his brain tearing him apart deep inside. He sighs and walks circles to try to distract his thoughts.

He wondered how his friends were…

Tweek, token, Clyde, and jimmy sat at the tucker houses porch debating on weather or not they should knock. Tweek soon gets frustrated and knocks startling the others.

Thomas Tucker answers the door obviously unhappy with having visitors, “yes?”  
“Uh-Uh GAH!” Tweek panics  
Token pushes him behind, “we were wondering if there is a way to contact Craig while he’s at the hospital…?”  
Thomas huffs in frustration, “they allow you to send note and gifts but they go through them for safety…”  
Clyde smiles “sweet! Could we get the address?”  
Thomas frowns, “fine…” it was almost like he was hiding something. He writes down the address and hands it to token and shuts the door surprisingly quick…

“Let’s message Craig so he knows we’re here for him!” Clyde smiles and everyone else nods in agreement


	3. New friends

The darkness began to consume him. It had been a few long hours sitting in the dark, damp cement room doing nothing but staring off into the darkness.

His legs begin to cramp with the need to do something other than sit or walk in circles. He was withering away in what was mostly a cell. Before he could come up with anything else his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a click at his door. The door swings open and a nurse stands there with such a fake smile that it almost makes Craig’s teeth rot.

“Craig. My names Shelly! I’ll be your nurse for today. Follow me to the lounge area.” She says kindly. Craig with no response just follows her. He had nothing better to do.

The room she takes him to has many patients in it. It seems to be a place where they can communicate and do meaningless tasks. Craig sighs in distress. He wasn’t really one to socialize. All he needed was his close set of friends.

The nurse smiles, “why don’t you head in there and make some friends. You’ll need it…” she walks away into a sealed room leaving Craig to his thoughts once more. They were once again cut off by a tap on his shoulder. 

He swings around in surprise and looks slightly down to see a smaller boy before him. He wore a blue shirt and had bright blue eyes. One eye had a scar on it. He must be blind in that eye… his hair was also a golden blond. The boy smiles, “well hiya… y-you’re new here right?”  
“Y-yeah…” Craig says in his usual monotone voice.  
“W-well you should come hang out with me and my friend! We could use another buddy to stay with us. It will also help you considering being in big numbers is the best here.”  
“I don’t know… I don’t really do friends… and I don’t even know you”  
The boy blushes slightly and stutters, “oh gee… I’m sorry that was so rude of me… my names Leopold “butters” stotch… uh… everyone calls me butters though!”  
“Interesting…” Craig was feeling nervous but decided to take the smaller males offer, “o-okay… take me to your friend…” he wondered if this friend was even real… this was a mental hospital after all.

He follows butters out to a small garden area near the lounge. It was so small and lacked the beauty of a normal garden… he supposed this was the only outside they had. On a broken wooden bench he sees a boy who is slightly taller than him. He is wearing an orange parka and also has blue eyes. He had blond hair as well… huh…

The two approach him. They boy smiles, “oh you brought a new friend”  
“Y-yeah! Now we can have someone new to talk to!” Butters giggles and looks at Craig with a smile, “this is kenny.”  
“Kenny McCormick”  
“Hi… I’m Craig… Craig Tucker…”  
“Welcome to Saint judes hospital for the mentally ill and disabled.” Kenny smiles and stands, “hey butters… give us a moment… alone…”  
“Okay ken!” Butters runs off. Craig could only wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

“Listen… Craig… I’m only here because I got out of a prison sentence… I’m not actually Ill. I doubt you are as well… but you can become…”  
“W-what?”  
“That’s what they did to butters… he was fine… he just got sent here by his asshole parents. Now he’s… not himself anymore… of course I still love him… but he can’t function on his own anymore… the same might happen to us. They “treat” us with torture. Electricity… knives… lobotomy… it’s bad… we need to stick together often. If they see us together they assume we’re getting better. This makes our release date sooner… they also test more… which can make your stay here longer… try not to lose yourself here…”  
“T-they can’t do that…”  
“They can… and they will”  
“O-okay… thank you…”  
“No problem… butters always picks the best people.”

He calls butters back in and they just talk for the rest of the free time. They all learn things about each other. It was almost like home… he wasn’t though… he didn’t have jimmy’s jokes… token’s cockiness… Clyde’s constant crying or whining… tweeks smile…

He missed it… he needed to be strong… so he could see them again…

Soon nurses came back to take everyone to their cells. Shelley aproaches Craig once more and leads him back to his… “room”  
She smiles at him, “I see you made friends! That’s wonderful!”  
“Y-yeah…”  
“Well Craig… get a good night of sleep because tomorrow is our first day of making you better!” She lets him into his room and locks the door behind him.

“I am okay…”

Craig leans against the white walls and slides down in distress. He wondered what they would do him… butters wasn’t treated well at all. Would they do the same to him… how would they break him? Would he be able to see the others again?

The thoughts in his mind grasped into a large ball of anxiety in his chest. It bubbled until his body finally gave up and passed out.


	4. EST

Tearing through his mind was scribbles. Almost like a movie of what life would be like if the divorce never happened. It tore his emotions into two as he viewed their happiness that was out of his reach.

He quickly sat up woken from his dream… his impossible escape. He looks around. Oh right… he’s still here. The walls felt as they were squeezing him to death. He felt he couldn’t breathe. He needed air! No-

Shelly walks in with her usual fake grin across her face, “Craig, it’s time dear.”  
Craig looks at her, “what are we doing?”  
“Fixing you.”  
“I’m fine…”  
“Not yet…”

And with no more context she grabs his arm and leads him down the filthy corridors. The rooms reeked of flesh, sweat, and feces. It was disgusting. Didn’t they have rules against these things?

She takes him to a plain room where a table sat with a slight slant. Around were multiple nurses and a doctor, “sit down Craig. It’ll be quick”  
“What’s going on?”

He began to feel the fear and anxiety crush at him once more. Why did they need so many doctors and helpers? He wasn’t a lab rat!  
“No need to worry dear”  
Craig only panicked more and pushed over a metal tray before making a run for it. He was not going to be an experiment!

Before he can make a dash for the stairs he is roughly grabbed by the arm reminding him of his father. He instantly goes limp out of the fear of the beatings that were all so familiar. In an instant the nurses drag him to the table and force him to lay him down. He couldn’t speak. It was like he was choking on his own vocal cords. He was to scared. He never reacted this way except when…

They put something on his head. He was too panicked to figure out what the contraption was. The people surround him and hold him down. His arms, shoulders, legs, feet, and head… everything! He wasn’t fighting… why would they hold him like this? He was terrified… he needed to struggle. He couldn’t so the only thing he could do was scream, “TWEEK SOMEONE HELP!”

no one came to his rescue.

Suddenly his head feels like it’s exploding. It feels as if volts of searing hot knives were sliding through his body. His body shakes uncontrollably as he loses his ability to focus… why was everything going white? He couldn’t see!

What’s happening?

He convulses. He’s choking! Someone help! It was black. Did he die? Was it over that quickly? Was he just that weak? He heard nothing. No movement, no doctors, no friends...

He wakes up tied to a bed laying down. His body felt as if it were on fire. Soreness tore through him like never before. Something wasn’t right. He couldn’t process things. He couldn’t remember anything… he had to count slowly in his head… 1, 2, 3, 6, no! He could only try to call, “w-whas?” He could barely speak. He could only cry out and hope for someone. What was going on? Where was he? His name… What is it? Someone…? His ears rang in his head.

That evil witch showed up at his side, “now Craig… calm down… we’re just helping you… if you keep this up you’ll stay longer. Stay calm…” His name was craig… okay...  
Craig cries, “let-“ he struggles and cries. He needed out! He needed water… someone to help him. She only sighs and walks away leaving him tied there…

Craig attempts to escape all restraints but they end up only causing cloth burns. His bonds were inescapable. He laid there wasting away trying to remember, even though dehydration was tearing away at him. His name is Craig… Craig tucker… He lived with his sister… Tricia… tucker… He had a guinea pig named… Stripe… His father… Thomas… Did not like him… He put him here! He couldn't think of the other people who smiled in his head. They seemed so important. Why? 

He whimpers and hopes for help. He searched his mind for anyone who could help him here… He cries, “K-kennie!” He tries to yell but if comes out more like a mumble. He heard a door open and two sets of footsteps run to his side, “calm down! Your gonna give yourself a panic attack!” Kenny unties him, “butters help me”  
“Got it!” butters helps untie him.  
Kenny slowly lifts Craig and sighs, “holy shit… it’s fine just stay calm. Butters let’s go to your room.”  
“Yes!” Butters nods and they quickly take Craig up 2 floors. 

The room had no windows or lights. The bed wasn’t much either. At least the light was out of Craig’s eyes. Craig had passed out on the way up leaving Kenny and butters to ponder.  
“What are we gonna do ken?”  
“We’ll have to stay out of trouble… or escape… we may never get out… I don’t know buttercup…”  
Butters blushes softly and sighs, “I’m sure we’ll get out… I mean… they can’t break us after all! And Craig is really strong I’m sure of it!”  
“I hope… but… they might break him…” Kenny runs his hand gently over butters Cheek tracing a few scars, “I don’t want them to take you”  
“They won’t…”  
“I believe you…”

Hours later Craig wakes to pain everywhere. His memories were slowly flooding back to him, “nn… Kenny? Butters?”  
“Morning sleepyhead!” Butters giggles. Kenny smiles, “you were out for a while… got us worried…”  
“Oh… well… what happened?”  
“EST. You were pretty scared…” Kenny says in worry.  
“...”  
“Listen… no matter how scared you are you gotta keep yourself together…”  
“I will”  
“Okay… but… they will try everything to stop you… anything…”

The trio sat in silence until Kenny speaks up, “we better get back to our own rooms. They’ll punish us if we’re out after all this time.” Butters nods, “yeah, I’m tired. I also have to do a med rearrangement in the morning!” Craig sighs and looks at the two, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Always” Kenny smiles

With that Craig slowly stumbled to his room. He could barely manage his way down the drooling hallways. He slowly pushes open the cold metal door and tumbles to his bed. His mind didn’t feel right. He put the pieces back slowly… Clyde Donovan is his best friend…  
Jimmy and token… are also very close…

Tweek…

“I miss you…”


	5. Comatose

The next day was agonizing. He felt as someone laid boulders upon his sleeping body hoping for him to be crushed under the weight. Craig felt the filth around him. This whole place was nothing but filth. The people, the rooms, the tech… everything was gross and covered with a pound of dust and mold. He needed to shower… when would they let him? Now that he thought about it butters and Kenny were not the most tidy people either. We’re they not allowed to bathe often? That bothered him heavily. He hated how filthy it was in this place.

Craig slowly sits up feeling a wave of shivers and spikes going through his entire body. He remembered that he had been “treated” just recently. Whatever they had done to him made him feel like shit. He finally stood noticing his legs were wobbly and uncontrollable. It was like over time his limbs became noodles and he could no longer take on full motion of his muscles and bones. He needed a better diet as well as a workout… but they couldn’t do that here.

He hears a grumble within…

He needed to eat… he sighs in frustration and tries to open his door. This time it was actually open. It must actually be open hours at the moment. The timing at this place was horrible. It was almost like there was no schedule. He decided to look for butters and Kenny. He had not the slightest clue where food was. He hoped they would.

He wandered through the molding halls feeling the damp despair leaking through the walls. You could hear screams and begs. You could hear insane laughter. He wondered if he’d lose it here. No! He’s Craig… he’s stubborn as hell. It took him awhile but he ran into butters and Kenny socializing in the hallways. As soon as they see him they smile. Craig smiles and approaches the two to ask for assistance, “Hey guys… uh… I have to ask about something…”  
“Yeah?” Kenny looks at him questioningly  
“Where do we get food?”  
Butters smiles, “oh! I have a way for you to get easy food! I’m friends with a fella named pip. He’s real kind. He’s connected with someone outside named Damian. That’s how me and ken have been getting food. Others… well…” he looks around. Kenny sighs, “people here aren’t very lucky…”  
Craig frowns, “well could we meet this mystery boy?”  
Kenny chuckles, “he’s not really a mystery but okay”

They walk up two flights of stairs to a dull hall. It was unlit due to the dead or unused lightbulbs on the ceiling. Maybe they needed to be replaced? It was cleaner at least… room 306… they enter the room where Craig sees a small blond haired boy wearing a brown hat and the usual hospital uniform. Great, another insane friend of butters, “Well top of the morning to ya, kenny and butters! Oh you brought a new friend?!”  
Butters smiles, “yes! He’s quiet but he’s nice”  
Craig blushes in embarrassment, he’s not quiet or shy! Kenny notices and smiles in amusement, “yeah… we were wondering if you could get a connection between him and damian?” He hoped to not embarrass the smaller.  
“Oh yes! Damian always listens to me… I make sure of that”  
Butters sweats nervously, “thanks pip!”

And with that Craig was sure to be fed with his new gang of insane friends. He was almost certain butters had lost it a this facility… what was wrong with Kenny though? Pip was just a phycopath. He was unreasonable and had murderous intent. He was surprised he and the other two hadn’t been murdered by him. Maybe it’s because Butters was so friendly. He thought for a moment whilst they sit at a table together… wait a minute?! All three of them are blond! What the hell?!

It reminded him of Tweek… he blushes lightly and of course Kenny catches him quickly, “what are ya thinking about Craig?”  
Craig blushes more, “just my friends at home…”  
Kenny nods, “any specific friends? Some close buddies~”  
“Shut up McCormick” Craig flips him off. Kenny only laughs whilst butter whines out in disapproval, “That's not very nice Craig!”  
Craig shrugs and continues to eat. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. They were nice friends.

Before he knew it he was once more being dragged by a nurse to a brightly lit room for “treatment.” He began to wonder if this woman even had a license. He was terrified to find out what it was this time. Would they stab him? Prod him? He could only guess as he was drug down the hallways.

Craig saw many needles laid out onto a metal tray near a bed. Deep inside him he thought of home… of.. no! Panic began to rise into his chest making him begin to lose his breath, “w-what’s going on?” He asks through his short breaths.  
“Just another treatment Craig”

He began to stutter as his kneecaps clamped together in fear, “n-no! You’ll hurt me again!” He squirms out of her grasp and screams out.

“Craig! Stop this right now” she grabs him roughly digging her hot pink acrylic nails into his arm. They almost break from her fingers. Her nails scratch into his skin causing Craig to hiss out in pain, “let me go you fucking bitch!”

She hisses “THIS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!” She drags him to the table where people help pin him down. They pull out a long needle sliding it into the veins of his neck. Craig gasps out as he tenses. He would defiantly feel that later… he could feel the liquid medication enter his vein and corse through his body. The dark begins to surround him in splotches. He can’t move… help…

He could still hear… it was like he was asleep… but he could hear everything. The doctors talked about a treatment. It was a coma?! They forced him into a coma to treat him? He could only cry out in his mind. Anything could happen. Someone help!

It was like he was a ghost.

Tweek…

Save me


	6. Greenhouse of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {this is a bunny chapter（≧∇≦）}

Kenny bolted through the halls searching desperately for the treatment center. He had to stop them from putting Craig under. This could permanently damage the small boy or even kill him. He remembered how horrible it was when they had forced him into a coma.

He quickly bursts through the large white double doors to see a monitor set up with Craig's status. He was too fucking late! He looks over Craig's from in worry of any other experimentation upon him. He sighs in relief only seeing bruises from his attempts to escape.

He shakes Craig in a hopeless attempt to wake him up. Of course it didn't work but it was worth a shot. He lets out a stressed sigh. He lifts Craig's small form into his arms and takes Craig, along with the monitor, down to his and butters room... they didn't really have set rooms anyways. He lays Craig down on one of the rickety beds and sighs out, "this is a wreck... he won't last long here..."

He covers him with a blanket. Although it was thin and patchy it would provide some cover and heat. He then proceeds out of the room. He walks quickly towards the staircase and down to the garden. He need to make sure Butters was okay.

He smiles in relief upon seeing the small blond waiting patiently for him upon their usual bench spot.

He and butters had met 2 years ago... Kenny had already been there for a year... new patients weren't unusual. Butters was like a rabbit surrounded by a pack of wolves the first day. Kenny saw that as an opportunity for a friend. Most people here were psychopathic or gone.

He greeted butters with empathy and quickly grew attached to his innocence and kindness. He tried to figure out any reason why he was here. It was his parents... they were nothing but monsters. Slowly over time he saw butters start to lose it. He promised he'd protect him but... how can he save him from mental loss?

Kenny approaches his dearest friend and sits on the bench next to him. Butters happily scootches close. Kenny smiles and sighs, "I'm worried about Craig."  
"Ah gee ken... I know... me too. We can't just magically get him out though... you know punishment for that..."

Butters was right. Last time they had tried to sneak out they were beaten, starved, frozen, and "treated"

He was sure it was the cause for some of butters tics. He nods softly, "when he wakes up from the medication, which may not be for a while, we'll just have to be there for him as friends."  
Butters nods softly, "yeah! I bet I can get us some fun crafts too! It'll give us something to pass the time. A distraction ya know?"  
Kenny nods, "your such a genius buttercup!"  
Butters blushes and giggles, "aww ken... naw..."

Kenny wished he could watch that smile forever. He would cradle him and protect him from anything. He wanted nothing more than to run away with him and leave all this behind. He could get a part time job and butters could go back to school. They could go wherever they wanted. They would be free.

Sadly that dream was flushed by screams and groans. He needed to find somewhere quiet to take him... it would be preferable. He could only figure one place. Past the garden is a locked fence that leads into a small greenhouse area which has nothing in it but overgrowth and weeds but it was peaceful... the only noise to flow through were gusts of wind of birds chirping through the cracks of the old glass window panes.

He smiles, "buttercup! Follow me" he quickly stands surprising butters to stutter out a response, "oh gee. I guess so!" Kenny grabs butters hand and entangles his fingers with the smallers. He quickly takes him to the fence, "get on my shoulders"  
"Ken, we're not allowed in there..."  
"Shhh! It's quiet. A special place for us"  
"Q-quiet? Gee... that does sound nice." He gently gets onto kennys shoulders. Kenny quickly boosts him high enough to climb over before quickly following pursuit.

They skitter into the green house and sit upon the tiled floor in peace. Butters smiles and giggles, "I love it!"  
Kenny blushes and nods, "I knew you would..."

Moments pass of the two cuddling close upon each other. Kenny was so close but still felt so far. He could never understand the thoughts in the small blonds head. He holds butters hand tightly and sighs, "buttercup... uh..." he found himself choking on his own words, "what do you think about me...? Honestly?"  
"..." butters blushes and looks away, "I think you are one of the best people I've ever met... I mean... I've never had any friends... and no one at home wanted me... and then there was you... you made me feel worth it ya know...?"

Kenny blushes harshly and nods softly, "so I'm not pestering you, right?"  
"Oh gosh no, Kenny!" Butters looks at him wide-eyed, "far from it... I want to be with you all the time... I sometimes wonder once we're out... if you'd still stay with me?" It was a statement but slowly turned into a question. The answer was obvious, "yes..."

Kenny blushes and tears up, "I have nothing left of what I had before buttercup... my family for all I know is dead... My adoptive family sent me here... all I have is you... all I need is you..."  
"K-Kenny?"  
"Yes...?"  
"I-I..." butters stares into kennys bluebell eyes wide eyed and flushed, "I want..."

Kenny knew. With that he closed the gap between their faces and their lips intertwined. It was slow and passionate. Neither of them knew the first thing about romance, nonetheless a kiss!

Butters wraps his arms tightly around kennys neck. He didn't feel close enough. Kenny pulls him close around the waist. This lasts for a few long seconds before the silence is filled with heavy breaths but nothing more... Kenny looks at butters his face flushed a hue of red, "I love you... and I promise I'll always be here... I'll protect you."

"I know you will ken..." he responds.

They stay huddled together never wanting the heat to leave but much to their sadness the curfew bell rings. Kenny sighs lifting himself away from butters, "Leo... meet me at the bench again... okay? Also... Craig is roommating with you for now... they've completely comatosed him..."  
"Okay! I'll take good care of him Kenny! I'll see you tomorrow," with that they hop the fence and race to their rooms to avoid punishment.

Kenny would have to ask Craig how romance worked... he had only ever seen it in two movies... and his... adoptive "parents"

He hoped Craig would wake to tell him... he wanted to be perfect for his beautiful buttercup.


	7. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face

Craig woke with a gasp. The light of the sun shone through the dusty wooden blinds into his eyes. He covered his face and let out a low groan. His body felt heavy and sunk into the rickety bed. He slowly sits up as he hears his back pop loudly. He wondered how long he had been out. He is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts with butters happily in his face, “gee golly you’re finally awake!” He giggles, “Kenny will be so happy! We really thought you died”

Died…? Craig whimpers, “how long was I out?”  
“Uh… 3 weeks I think… if Kenny counted his days right…”  
“Jesus… I feel like shit…”  
“Yeah it was kind of hard to take care of you too… but we managed… now, let’s get some nutrients in you!”  
“A-alright…”

The two head down to the cafeteria. Craig looks around confused, “where’s Kenny?”  
“Oh he is in lockdown for trying to sneak out again… I told him not to… it’s because he wanted to get me something… I’m not sure what…”  
“Huh…”  
They grab food and begin to eat. Craig sighs, “how do they know when we’re better…? Maybe we could fake our way out?”  
“No… really they do everything they can to keep you in here… the only way out is through your parents or you reach full adulthood and gain control of your rights… if you self submit… then… your pretty much stuck…”  
“Holy shit…” he sighs and cups his face into his hands, “it’s okay… I know we can get out… I mean… I’m almost 18… what about you?”  
“Uh… yeah… I’m 17” butters says softly  
“And Kenny..?”  
“Same for him. His birthday is in a month… if we are counting the days right…”  
“Okay…” Craig sighs softly.

They finish eating and head out to the garden to continue their conversation. Butters seems distracted by something though…  
Craig takes notice and speaks, “what’s wrong?”  
“...new patient… I haven't seen them but… I’ve heard they are a demon”  
“A demon… huh… this place really is for lunatics…”  
“Yeah! But… What if this person really hates us… OR WORSE?!”  
“I really doubt it…”  
“Okay… if you say so”

Later on that night screams filled the corridor. They startle Craig awake. He was used to the screams but this was different it was the amount of fear… it wasn’t anger and aggression or insanity. It was pleas of help. 

Craig quickly sits up and flinches in soreness. He stands and shakily walks to the large metal door keeping him in his room. He pulls it open sighing in relief with no lock of restriction holding him back. He walks into the long halls and follows the source of screams and sobs. The closer he got the more his body told him to turn around. He pushes through the force holding him back and follows the noise to another room. Inside he sees a smaller boy curled up against the cement walls. His skin was just about as pale as his own except for the many freckles that spotted them. What stood out most was his fiery red hair curled into knots.

He slowly pushes the door open in an attempt to not alert the already panicked boy. He slowly enters but stops upon the boy's strangled cry, “N-NO DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!”  
“Please don’t be afraid… I just wanted to come and see if you were okay…”  
“N-NO! Everyone here is a monster!”  
“A lot of people here are scary but I promise I’m not. I just want to help…”  
“...” the boy looked up with his emerald eyes striking straight through Craig’s soul, “if you want to help then get my medication…”  
“Where is it?”  
“Patient file room. It should be with my file.” He hisses, “if you don’t have it then don’t come back…”  
Craig flinches slightly and looks at him, “what’s your name? I’ll need to know it to find the file.”  
“Kyle… Kyle Broflovski… now go get it…” he curls back up tightly.

Craig sneakily goes down the stairs and past security into a tightly packed filing room, “I have to find the B’s…” he mumbles and searches quickly going through the cabinets. He soon finds it and opens the file. He pulls out the medication and the file. He looks at it for a second… should he really invade this strangers file? He sighs and opens it. He needed to know more if he was going to help.

Name: Kyle Broflovski  
Age: 17  
Reason for stay:   
Breakdowns and rapid changes in habits. Mother is worried for his health and sent him here.

Diagnosis:  
Derealization  
Dermatillomania  
Hysteria

Treatment:  
Electroshock therapy  
Metrazol Therapy  
Purging  
Isolation

Poor kid was actually disabled and this is how they were going about fixing it? He sighs and puts it away. He looks at the medication and puts it in his pocket. He wasn’t just gonna give it to him if he wasn’t right in the mind.

He heads back up the stairs and goes back into Kyle’s room, “I have it…”  
“Good!” He smiles and stands quickly, “now give it!”  
“No…”  
“W-what?”  
“If you really have a disability you might try to hurt yourself… I’ll give it when you need it but I’m not going to just hand it to you…”  
He hisses, “give it to me now! You don’t know anything about me!”  
“Yes I do. I looked at your file. Please just listen.”  
“Ghhh! No one ever does!”  
“Please, I just want to help,” Craig whimpers out backing away.  
“Then please!” Kyle cries, “I need it!”  
“No! We can go talk to one of your family members maybe… or if not that then I can bring you to my friends… pills won’t solve everything…”  
“...” Kyle looks up at him and sighs out, “you are right…” he twitches and looks at his hands nervously.

Craig sighs out and takes his hand, “come on… being in this room alone is clearly not good for you…” Kyle nods softly In agreement, “yes…” Craig takes him upstairs another floor to see butters.

Hopefully Craig could help Kyle. It would also be nice to have another friend.


	8. Letters

Months into the treatment and stay announce a growing friendship for mentally ill teenage boys. With a new found friend the boys found some advantages and… hardships…

“MOTHER FUCKER DON’T TOUCH ME!” Kyle screeches, basically knocking the end table over. Kenny hisses, “ Jesus Christ! Kyle your fucking peeling your hands up! Cut it out!”  
“Aww gee fellas!”

Craig groans in annoyance. If it wasn’t butters having a bipolar breakdown it was Kyle picking at his skin or having a hysterical fit. It would go on like this for a while. That was until mail came in…

“Oh wow nothing!” Kenny chuckles obviously not surprised by his situation. Butters slowly and shakily opens a very formal letter written in cursive, “oh… gee…” butters looks over it clearly upset, “buttercup…” Kenny begins, “you know what I said about those… just… it’ll be okay… just throw it away…”  
“You’re right ken…”

Kyle seems excited by 1 of 2 letters he was given opening it right away. He squeals in glee, “STAN!” He screams causing everyone to jump in surprise. Kyle giggles and jumps up and down in excitement.  
“What is it?” Craig asks in clear confusion.  
“I GOT A LETTER FROM STAN! He’s my best friend! Oh I miss him so much!”  
Butters giggles, “you two must be close!”  
“Oh yes! I just wish I could see him again… I want to be home again… where it’s safe…” 

Craig frowns seeing the upset look in his eyes, “it’ll be okay… we’ll all get home soon.” Kenny and butters nod in agreement. Kyle takes his hand to his own waist and pulls out a photo showing himself with another boy around his age. Raven hair and bluebell eyes. The boy wore a hat as well but was more basic compared to Craig’s or Kyles. Craig looks down at his mailbox filled with 3 letters. One from Jimmy, one from Token and Clyde, and one from Tweek…

He blushes softly, of course they would look for him, 

————————————————- ——————— —————  
Dear, Craig

This is jimmy, I wanted to see how you are and I also wanted to give you some jokes to make you feel better!

A doctor accidentally prescribes his patient a laxative instead of a coughing syrup.  
Three days later the patient comes for a check-up and the doctor asks: “Well? Are you still coughing?”  
The patient replies: “No. I’m afraid to.”

Dentist: “This will hurt a little.”  
Patient: “OK.”  
Dentist: “I’ve been having an affair with your wife for a while now.”

Me: Would you like to be the sun in my life?  
Her: Awww... Yes!!!  
Me: Good then stay 92.96 million miles away from me

Hope this makes you feel better

Your pal Jimmy 

————————————————- ——————— —————

Craig chuckles at Jimmy’s usual comedian acts.

————————————————- ——————— —————

Dearest Craig

Heya buddy! We were wondering what you do all day in that boring place? Can you figure out how we can visit maybe? Calling would be great too! Me and tok miss ya a ton! It’s so boring without our middle fingering asshole around!

Love your best pal Clyde

And your okayest friend token (Lol!)

————————————————- ——————— —————

Craig chuckles knowing Clyde wrote everything the whole time. He missed the two of them a lot.

————————————————- ——————— —————

Dear Craig,

It’s been a while… I recently got accepted into that college we talked about. You were going to study space and the arts and I was going in it for the cooking… well they say they’re still open to having you once you’re out. I really hope you say yes.

My anxiety has gotten worse and I’m frightened. I hope this letter doesn’t stress you out too much as well. It was the best feeling to talk and vent to you. Everything without you around is so dull..

I need to ask something personal…

Where are you…? Can I bring you anything? And…

Did your dad do this?

I know it’ll be tough to answer but… after the… you know… things have been rough at home for you. I’m worried about you and want to help any way I can. 

I also have to ask one more thing. Clyde and Token would not stop pressing me about this… I- 

I want to confess my sins. I’m sure my anxiety has taken ahold of my soul and made me feel this way. I might be a monster now too! I need you to know that I love you… I mean it as in a kiss way… a… touch way… I’m afraid.

You might think being gay is discusting! But I had to get it out… please write back to me! I really need to know… so I won’t make up all of these fake thoughts…

Love Tweek   
————————————————- ——————— —————

Craig blushes harshly, “Tweek…” he speaks softly. So Tweek felt the same way? He covers his mouth embarrassed. Suddenly a presence is felt over his shoulder, “so you do have a cuddle buddy!” Kenny chuckles.

Craig gasps and turns at him, his face flushed red, “stay out of my stuff!” Kenny only chuckles in response. Craig sighs, “he’s my friend… and it turns out we both have a crush on each other…”  
Kenny smiles, “great! Then you can love each other!”  
“B-but how can I tell him?”  
“Letter day! It's in a few days. We’ll be able to send a short letter to whoever we want… Well, just one person but it’s fine…”  
Craig nods softly, “then I guess I’ll write to Tweek…” he smiles and holds the letters close, “can we keep these…?.  
Kenny frowns and leans into his ear, “no but hide them in your pants… then take them to your room… hide them in the mattress and you’ll get them any time you want… I did that with some of my pictures.” He smiles and backs up. Craig nods in response. He could only hope to get back to Tweek in any way.

After these discussions they head back to their rooms for the next set of procedures…


	9. A responce

Craig had noticed a change in himself as shock therapy continued on. His brain was fried. He often found himself losing train of thought or even having to repeat sentences. Kyle seemed a lot quieter after his purging as well. 

Craig sighs in frustration. They all needed to get out. Today is how they were going too. He was going to write a letter to Tweek… he would most certainly pick them up when they were 18 and could leave on their own will… he just needed to let him know. He needed Tweek…

Dearest Tweek,

I have read your letter. I want you to know I feel the same way. I really don’t feel like talking about home right now… I liked the other letters as well but I can only write one response for the mail. all I have to ask is you help me and some friends get discharged.

In my few months of staying here I have found some company. Even if they are a bit odd they have helped me. When I first got treated I met a small boy by the name of butters. Odd name right? He has a really good friend named Kenny. Since the start of my stay they have been there for me. I would be lying if they didn’t have some sort of secret relationship as well.

Just recently this last month I met a kid named Kyle. Though clearly very ill he seems to want to get better. While you’re out there I want you to look for a boy by the name of Stan marsh. Apparently they’re very good friends. I think it will make it easier to get Kyle out with his help.

I know this is all sudden but we really need your help. As soon as we’re all 18 we can be discharged easily with outside help. This place has been nothing but detrimental to our health. I’m starting to think butters is falling apart and I don’t think I’m far behind. On November 23 I request you to come in as a close friend and sign us out.

By then we will all be 18 and free to leave. I will be really glad to see you and the others again. It will be nice to have some new members of the group as well. I know I sound desperate… I am.

Please save us.

Love Craig 

After writing he shakily looks over the thin sheet of paper. His handwriting was falling apart. His simple cursive had become similar to a kindergartener's scribbles.

He sent out the letter in hopes it would reach his dearest beloved

Tweek anxiously tapped his coffee cup. He wondered if Craig would ever talk to him again after his letter. He looks at token and Clyde sadly, “he’s not gonna respond!”  
“Tweek…-“  
“No! He’s gonna hate me…” Tweek pulls at his golden blond hair desperately. Suddenly a mail man approaches, “Mr tweak?”  
Looks surprised, “only me?” He asks. The man only nods and hands the letter to him. He opens the letter slowly in anticipation of a hateful and spite filled letter. Inside is a letter, the handwriting panicked and scribbled. This couldn’t be Craig. Craig’s writing was elegant and beautiful… just like him- Tweek whimpers and begins to read. He looks at the other 3 boys who are staring at him, “he wants to be discharged…?”  
“What? Can’t he do that himself?” Token asks. Tweek shakes his head, “according to him, he can’t…” Tweek continues the letter…

“He found some friends…”  
“That’s awesome! Craig never does that!” Clyde exclaims. Tweek whimpers, “he wants us to find someone named Stan marsh”  
“Oh I know him!” Clyde smiles, “ he’s in the friend group with Eric Cartman…”

Tweek nods softly, “after that he wants us to discharge him and his friends on November 23 once they’ve all turned 18… guys Ngnn!” He shakes his head in distress, “I think Craig is being tortured in there…”

Tweek makes his way to the lunchroom determined to find Stanley Marsh. If Craig thought it was necessary then so did he. Pushing through a crowded wave of students he hears annoying laughter fill his ears. He needed to get out of this crowd! Person, person, person, TOO CLOSE! He could feel the crowd of bodies surround him and suffocate his insides to a brink of nothing.

He then sees him. Young boy close to graduation. He had raven hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a brown coat and had an exhausted look. He almost looked hungover. It wasn’t until he smelled booze that he realized he was. Upon approaching the chubby boy next to him smirks, “ey it’s the weird spaz! What do you want?”

Tweek twitches in nervousness, “ngg.. uh your Stan right?” He looks at stan. Stan nods softly, “yes?” Tweek stares at him, “my uh… friend is in a hospital and he told me to come looking for you… you know someone named Kyle?” With that name Stan perks up and stares at him, “yes… do you know how he is?”

Tweek whimpers, “well Craig seems to think you’ll help get him out…” he says softly. Stan frowns, “but, we all agreed he needed help…”

Tweek shakes his head, “I don’t think- think that place is helping…” he stutters. Stans looks down sadly, “ok… I’ll help” he responds, “what do you need me to do?”

Cartman intervenes, “Uhm excuse me!” He waves, “what’s going on? Is this about Jew boy!?” Stan sighs and facepalms, “yes…”

With that they were going to save them… Tweek would help Craig… to see his face once more… to hold his hand… to kiss his soft lips.

He wanted to save Craig… he would make sure of it.


	10. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> The chapter contains triggers like rape. Please take this into account before reading

Sleep dwelled in Craig's mind as he stared at the concrete ceiling. He could only hope Tweek had gotten his message. Once again Kenny was on lockdown for sneaking out. Kyle attacked one of the guards and was forced to be locked down as well. Craig had no clue where Butters hid after all of this. So, in the end, it left him alone, insomnia taking his thoughts and refusing a peaceful rest.

The ceiling was filled with cracks and wide divots almost reminding him of an abandoned building. He remembered exploring many with Clyde when they were younger. The skipping stones of starks pond or the simple smoke rising from chimneys. He missed the chaos that was South Park.

While caught in his feelings he didn't notice the large metal door of his room open slowly. He lay facing away from the door in an attempt to sleep in his cold empty room. He suddenly feels a hand on his hip and shoots up in surprise. He is slightly calmed when seeing one of the doctors. He figured it was just a warning of what was happening in the morning. He had a deep brunette shade of hair with darkened green eyes. This doctor had never really talked so he was sure it wasn't too important.

“Yes?” he asks impatiently. The doctor chuckles, “I was checking on you. I’m doctor Harvey.” Craig seemed confused. None of the doctors or nurses ever checked on them. Not even Kyle. He raises an eyebrow in suspicion, “Uh-huh… Why would that be? I don’t cause trouble.”

“Well, to me you are quite interesting” He smirks slightly. Craig shifts uncomfortably before backing off slightly in his shifty bed. Harvey shushes him, “No need to be afraid. I’m here to tell you about your next treatment and to prepare medication for you.”

Craig stays silent not wanting anything else to do with this creep. He was already too far into his bubble. Craig had never let anyone get near him in the first place. Only Tweek and Clyde had the touch card. He never liked contact. Especially with his father.  
“Now I want you to hold still so we can do a physical. No freaking out.” He says as his fingers begin to approach Craig. This couldn't be right. This had never happened with any other treatments. This man had eyes on him often. No, this man wanted something else. Craig smacks his hand away and growls at him, “Don’t fucking touch me” 

The man chuckles softly, “I was hoping you wouldn't make this hard Craig.” He grabs onto Craig's wrists and pins him underneath his body. Craig quickly raises his knee into the man's crotch in defense. The man groans out and let's go. Craig scrambles up and runs for the door. The man chuckles, “you are getting it now baby boy.”

Craig cringes at the name but is swiftly kicked to the ground before he can come up with a snarky remark. He grunts as his face and chest slam into the cold cement flooring. He pants as the air is ripped from his lungs. The man once more gets on top of him and grabs his wrists. Craig once more makes struggles at an escape but is not in a position to do so. 

Craig hears the man chuckle once more and leans down to whisper in his ear, “Now let us play a game. If you behave then I won’t be so rough. You can’t escape here so you better make this as easy as possible.” Craig whimpers out softly under the man, “don’t do this…” He says softly. 

He smiles, “too late. You’re too pretty to give this up.” He continues to hold the struggling boy down to the ground. Craig feels the rim of his pants gets grabbed before being slid down from his waist to his ankles. He could only whimper out helplessly. No one would even think to check on him, even if he screamed. He felt the man's filthy hands and fingers grope around his ass. He closes his eyes tightly as the man fondles him. He couldn’t let this happen. He wasn’t about to lose his virginity to a freaky doctor in an asylum. He had no way out though. He could throw punches or even attempt to run. No one would believe him and he couldn't leave the hospital. He was trapped with a freak.

Tears prick at his eyes as he soon feels his underwear being slipped off his hips as well. The cool air hits his skin suddenly as reality settles in. This was going to happen. He couldn’t escape. So he just kept his eyes shut and thought about anything that wasn't this place. He thought about his sister and favorite guinea pig Stripe. Clyde, Token, and jimmy… Kenny, Butters, and Kyle had helped him so much in this horrid place. Tweek. He wanted Tweek's soft hands to caress his face and wipe away his shameful tears. To tell him he was safe and free once more. But he wasn't. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden intrusion from behind. He lets out a pitiful whimper and opens his eyes to figure out what was happening. The Filthy man had taken his index finger inside of him. He could feel his body trying to accommodate the sudden intrusion as the man's middle finger had entered and joined the other. Harvey purrs out softly, “good boy. Look at you, you’re getting hard just from this. You want my cock, huh?”

He continues to stretch Craig out until he gets all four fingers in. Craig's eyes glaze from the unusual pain going through his body. Suddenly Craig hears a zipper than a small drop upon the ground. He once more looks away and closes his eyes. 

It was unbearable. The man's length slowly pushed into him invading all of his walls and insides. Craig weeps out, “s-stop!” He only chuckles at his cries, “you’re so cute. I want to hear all of your little noises. I bet no one has ever heard these before. Even you.”

As he begins to thrust in and out, Craig bites his lips and groans out in pain. His body desperately tries to push the intrusion out. He feels like he's on fire as he feels Harvey's pace begins to speed up. Craig grunts and gasps, unable to form out words as he is defiled. A painful knot forms in his stomach as Harvey starts to groan and grunt, “I'm close baby. That's it, take it nice and deep” Craig's lips begin to bleed down his chin from how hard he’s biting. Soon enough he cries out in pain. To Harvey, it's only more pleasure, “yeah~”

Craig cries loudly and shamefully as his knees give out and buckle. He feels liquid dripping from his hips. He could only wonder if it was precum or blood. The man throws his hat off and intertwines his fingers with his black hair. Craig's body is pulled into an arch as the man pulls his head back harshly by his hair. His body burned heavily as the man came inside of him. He feels the liquid fill him and whimpers. He feels Harvey reach around his hips and grab his cock. He whimpers, “s-stop…” He whispers. Harvey begins to jack him off wanting him to let it all out as well. He does…

He feels relief as the man pulls out of him with a click. He huffs and rubs Craig's hips, “I knew you would be a good choice. We can do this again soon I hope.” He smirks and leaves Craig laying on the cement, semen dripping from him, and locks the door leaving the room.

Craig shakily lifts his body into a sitting position. He grips onto himself and begins to sob like so many times before. His sobs become pleas of help. He had taken too much time here. He needed out. He curls up trying to clean himself off and regain his senses. Nothing felt right as he did. He couldn't function as he shakily reaches for his clothing. He slowly pushes on the ground trying to get up only to stumble back to the floor. He grips onto his abdomen in pain. This was a pain that would heal but he knew they would never mend in his mind.

He slips his thin clothing on the best he can whilst on the floor. He pulls himself onto his bed and lays down desperately. Every sound startled him or threw him into a state of anxiety. He truly knew what Tweek’s anxiety attacks felt like now. He whines out, “Tweek” He sobs imploringly for the rest of the night.


End file.
